Firearm muzzle silencers can absorb and reduce the audible frequencies and vibrations occurring from the rapid expansion of gases leaving a firearm muzzle as a projectile leaves the gun bore. Such devices, in addition to reducing audible frequencies, can also contain and arrest muzzle flash. Silencers, conventionally, are designed to temporarily contain and divert the expanding gases, and as a result, effective firearm silencers can be relatively large and bulky so that they can accommodate the large volume of expanding gas, especially with higher caliber firearms.